With the progress and development of the science and technology, especially, the smart cloud computing technology and smart processing technology become popular and mature. Comparing to the past, the human-machine interaction (HMI) technology is not restricted to one-way mode, for example, interactions between a user and a TV set are not only realized using a remote controller, but also using gesture control and/or speech control. As more and more interactive ways become popular, a typical interactive mode which is mostly realized using the remote controller becomes inconvenient, and increasingly cannot meet convenient demands of the people. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.